pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ H Class idea: Shadow Class
Made By JungleShark. This is a class in PvZ H for the plants would be The Shadow class. This classes discription would be: They are mysterious, and use multiple ablilities at once! They Poison the enemy and use Thorns! ''(What I mean by that is that plants of the Shadow class could have Strikethrough, Anti-Hero, and Bullseye, or something like that.) This class is about plants with traits/abilities of any class, and plain random-ness. '''New abilities ' Poison: When a plant with poison damages a zombie, that zombie takes 2 damage until it is destroyed. If that zombie hasn't been defeated in 3 turns by poison, it will cure that zombie, but spred to zombies next door. Thorns: When a zombie attacks a plant with Thorns, that zombie takes half the damage that it did to the plant. Thorns 2: When a zombie attacks a plant with Thorns 2, that zombie takes all the damage that it did to the plant. Heros of this class *'Blue Moon: '''Blue Moon is Moonflower with the classes of Shadow and Solar. Blue Moon's signiture super-power is ''Once in a Blue Moon, ''which says: Make 2 Shadow Tiles in random lanes. Draw a card. Blue Moon's other power tricks are Weed-Whack, Poison-Bomb, and Phychic-Power. Blue Moon's description is ''She is magical, mysterious, and loves anime. A triple-threat. ''Her signiture super-power's description is ''She's been working on getting that to work for a bit. Do you know how hard it is to NOT explode when doing this stuff?! *'Slap-inator. '''Slap-inator is Nightshade with the classes of Shadow and Kabloom. Slap-inator's signiture super-power is ''Smack-Down, ''which says: Do 4 damage. If the 4 damage is delt to a zombie with 2/0 or less, destroy it. Slap-inator's other powers are Metor-Strike, Poison-Bomb, and More-Spore. Slap-inator's descripton is ''He was inspired by and action movie, "Destroy-inator". Never looked back. ''His signiture super-power's description is ''"I'll finish you off!" He sreams. '"I'll slap you so hard your head 'll spin! Mostly because your heads aren't fully attached, because you're zombies!" *'Toxic-Cuteness: '''Toxic-Cuteness is Shadow-Shroom with the classes of Shadow and Smarty. Toxic-Cutness's signiture super-power is ''Poison Overload, which says: Give 2 random zombies Poison. Toxic-Cuteness's other powers are Big-Chill, Poison-Bomb, and Shadow-Spirit. Toxic-Cuteness's description would be "Awwwwww, you're so cute!" They all say. "I wanna give you a biiiiiiiiggggg hug!" They say, but he has a dark side.... he doesn't like Cats. ''Toxic-Cutness's signiture super-power's discrption would be ''He was always made fun of for poison seeping out from his mouth, but look at him now. *'Night-Bud: '''Night-Bud is Dusk-Lobber with the classes of Shadow and Mega-Grow. Night-Bud's signiture super-power is ''Bud-Bomb, which says: Deal 1 damage to all zombies and the zombie hero. Draw a card. Nigh-Bud's other powers are Embiggen, Phychic-Power, and Time to Shine. Night-Bud's description is Her motto is "Live life to the fullest! And if you get hurt, you didn't hear anything from me!" ''Night-Bud's signiture super-powers description is ''"I whip my bud back and forth! I whip my bud back and forth!" *'Reaper-Rose: '''Reaper-Rose is Grim-Rose with the classes of Shadow and Guardian. Reaper-Rose's signiture super-power is ''Soul-Steal, which says: Give a zombie -2/2. Zombies played in that lane get -1/1 when played there. Reaper-Rose's other powers are Bubble-Up, Root Wall, and Shadow-Spirit. Reaper-Rose's description is "You know, reaping zombies is a hard job." Reaper-Rose says. "Do YOU know how to reap the already dead?" Reaper-Rose's signiture super-power's description is Zombies may have a gaping hole in there sole. Oh, wait, sorry, they'll have gaping holes in themselves. ''Click here to see Reaper-Roses' strategy decks. *'King Cobra Lily: Check it out here. This hero was made by Aaxelae. Go to the page and tell them that Jungleshark sent you. :D :P *'Apple: '''Check it out here. This hero has the classes of Shadow and Gigabyte. This hero was made by me for this class. *'Primaloe: 'Check it out here. This hero has the classes of Shadow and Primal. This hero was made by me. *'Thyme Lord: Check it out here. This hero has the classes of Shadow and Thyme Travel. This hero was made by me. *'Queen Night Tulip:' Check it out here. This hero has the classes of Shadow and Starry. This hero was made by me. *'Shadow Sprout: '''Check it out here. This hero has the classes of Shadow and Zomb-Hunters. This hero was made by me. *'Brain Bane:' Check is out here. This hero has the classes of Shadow and Eco. This hero was made by Aaxelae. '''Superpower Tricks' *'Poison-Bomb: '''Deal 1 damage to a zombie. That zombie gets ''Poison. The plants most powerful wepon. Sort of.... *'Psychic-Power: '''Give a plant a random ability. Draw a card. (For example, give your Pea-Shooter Bullseye, Armored, or Strikethrough!) ''A phychic plant never reveals their secret! *'Shadow-Spirit: '''Move a plant. That plant gets ''Anti-Hero 2. Poooooof! Smoke Bomb! Cards Of This Class (Under Development) Basic - Common (Under development :P) Spikey Cactus Cactus Plant Cost: 1 Strength: 1 Health: 1 "Your a thorn in my side! No - wait, that's the spike." Mysterpea Pea Plant Cost: 2 Strength: 2 Health: 1 Special: If a Shadow Tile is here, this gets ether Poison ''or ''Bullseye. "Am I a pea, or a shadow? I'm not sure. I'm a mysterpea." Lil' Aloe Cactus Plant Cost: 2 Health: 2 Special: If a Shadow Tile is here, this turns into a random cactus plant. He's so wittle. He just past his 1st year of pweeschool. He also speaks in fluent engwish with vewy few grammatical errwors. Moonflower Flower Plant Cost: 3 Health: 1 Rarity: Basic - Commom Special: Team-up. ''This makes Shadow Tiles here and next door. ''"Shadow Tiles are mysterious..." She says. "There pretty much the oppisite of sun, but they help plants! WHAT IS LIFE?!?!" Shadow Shroom Mushroom Plant Cost: 3 Health: 1 Rarity: Basic - Common Special: When destroyed, give zombies here are poisoned''.'' He and Poison Shroom are enemys. Like, Shadow Shroom is CLEARLY cooler. I mean, he's got MULTIPLE cute hats! Premium - Uncommon Trait-Tree Tree Plant Cost: 1 Health: 1 Special: Give a plant a random ability. "I'm feeling kind today. What? Do you want what I usually give? In that case, I give out old leafs." Cosmos Flower Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 3 Health: 2 Rarity: Premium - Uncommon Special: Strikethrough, Bullseye. ''When destroyed: A random plant is made here. "''Yes, I do come from space." She says. "Yes, I am an 'alien', but does it matter? Humans, always going to judge anyone and everyone for no reason, am I wrong?" Ball Cactus Cactus Plant Cost: 5 Strength: 3 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Uncommon Special: When played: Deal 3 damage to a zombie. That zombie receives Poison. "Cacti are cuddly!" He exclaims. "Underneath all of those spikes, there's love! Love and lots of water!" Premium - Rare Sourdog Check it out here. This card was made by TheFireDragoon. Tell em' that JungleShark send ya'. :D Nightshade Flower Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 4 Health: 3 Rarity: Premium - Rare Special: Anti-Hero 3. ''This gets +2/0 this turn. When there is a Shadow Tile here, this gets +2/0 and ''+Anti-Hero 2. He's got to releave stress somehow, and zombies are just right! Grim Rose Flower Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 3 Health: 2 Rarity: Premium - Rare Special: Destroy a zombie here that cost 3 Brains or less. When a Shadow Tile is here, this can destroy 3 zombies here that cost 3 Brains or less. "People can't help but ask, where do the zombies go when their pulled underground? Well... I don't actually know..." Toxic Chomper Flytrap Plant Cost: 6 Strength: 3 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Rare Special: Deadly. ''Plants here and next door have ''Deadly Others' don't really LIKE him. Like, they don't HATE him. But he smells. Like, BAD. Cactus Guard Cactus Plant Cost: 6 Strength: 4 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Rare Special: Thorns, Strikethrough, Anti Hero 3. ''When a zombie hurts a cactus, give that zombie ''Poison. "Every life matters." She says. "Even cacti lives. Cacti Lives Matter!" Premium - Super-Rare Shadow Cactus Cactus Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 2 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Super-Rare Special: Posion, Thorns, Bullseye. "I JUST WANNA HUG!!!!!" Dusk Lobber Cactus Plant Cost: 6 Strength: 3 Health: 3 Rarity: Premium - Super-Rare Special: Splash-Damage 3. ''When there is a Shadow Tile here, this attacks here and next door. ''Taking EXTREME to the max! Premium - Legandary Black Magic Flower Plant Cost: 5 Strength: 4 Health: 4 Rarity: Premium - Legandary Special: Start of turn: This get 2 random abilities. This keeps the abilities this previously gained. (For example, at the start of the turn, this would get Bullseye, ''and ''Strikethrough. The next turn, it gets 2 more abilities and it keeps those 2 abilities previously gained.) "I am EVIL!" She yells. "I once shoplifted a pack of gum! MWAH HA HA!" Aloe Mysteriea Cactus Plant Cost: 10 Strength: 6 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Legandary Special: Thorns, Ampibious, Poison, Strikethrough. ''When played: Heal 4 here and next door, give zombies here and next door ''Poison. In his spare time, he works as a street magican. "Hey!" He says. "Wanna see $10 disapear?" Tricks Basic - Common (Under development) Premium - Uncommon Cacti Desert Enviroment Cost: 3 Rarity Premium - Uncommon Special: Plants here get Thorns. Toxic Waste Land Enviorment Cost: 4 Rarity: Premium - Uncommom Special: Zombie here get Posion. Plant Present Trick Cost: 5 Rarity: Premium - Uncommon Special: Make a random plant with a random ability. I wonder what's inside.....? Premium - Super-Rare Piercing Shadow Trick Cost: 4 Rarity: Premium - Super-Rare Special: Give a plant Bullseye ''and ''Strikethrough. Ooooooooo, Zombie Heros beware! Trivia Other Class Icons First one made by Rayman901. The other 3 are by Meowelody. Category:JungleShark's PvZ H Classes